


Otherworldly

by WeirdSpaceGeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Cannot, Din thinking Luke is a ghost, Grogu can see and hear Luke, Guardian Angel Luke Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Ouija board used as a form of communication, Taking some inspiration from Supernatural, Warning Puns ahead, luke skywalker is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSpaceGeek/pseuds/WeirdSpaceGeek
Summary: Every time Grogu draws a family portrait, a floating blonde man is included. Grogu talks to thin air, looks in the direction where nobody is, and sometimes objects move on its own. Din is convinced that a ghost is haunting his home, and his child is its main target.He doesn’t expect it’s true species. Or to practically fall in love with a ouija board.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 146





	1. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din is noticing strange things happening in his house.

_**Ultimately I don't understand a thing**_

_**I try to do the best I can** _

♡

Din doesn't believe in ghost, he doesn't. Horror movies bore him, the predictable story, ostentatious acting, and the blood. Don't get him started on the fake blood. He's seen every trope or cliche that is put into any type of entertainment under the horror genre.

Out of pure spite he didn't cave in...immediately.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon, Grogu had recently started kindergarten and Din was on his way to pick him up. He's not ashamed to say that while he was proud of his son growing up, despondency clings pathetically to his ever growing pride. Grogu is bright and he's not saying this just cause he's his child, mostly. Intelligence beyond his years can be seen with just one look in his eyes.

Soon he's going to be asking if he could hang out with friends, worrying about exams, and going to college. None of this has happened yet but thinking about it sends distress coursing through his veins. The fear of loneliness hitting him full force.

Pulling his mind out of his musing, Din parked his car in front of Jedi Elementary School. Donned in his signature black leather jacket and sunglasses, his looming figure walked through the halls. Until he came across a classroom with an open door, decorated with children's drawings and star stickers.

Din recognizes the smell of scented markers and paint emanating from the room. He peeked inside only to see a few kids left waiting for their parents.

Grogu's teacher, Ms. Tano, turned her head in his direction and headed towards him. "Mr. Djarin good afternoon."

Din could only nod his head and ask, "How was he?"

A bright and serene smile was on her face. "He's a delightful student. Quiet, but the other kids don't seem to mind. In fact they're all quite fond of him."

Relief flooded his heart, happy to hear that his son wasn't having a hard time. "That's good. Thank you Ms. Tano."

She tilted her head and called out, "Grogu, your father is here."

A small head of curly dark brown hair popped up. Crayon gripped in his tiny hand and a piece of paper laid on his desk. Grogu hurriedly stuffed the crayon in his backpack, slipping the straps over his shoulders, and grabbed his drawing. Soft footsteps followed Grogu in his rush to Din.

Hugging his legs, careful not to damage his artwork, doe like eyes peered up.

"Grogu why don't you show your father what you've been working on." Ms. Tano gently suggested.

Nodding eagerly Grogu shoved his drawing to Din's hands.

Delicately taking the paper he studied the drawing. A waxy texture from the crayons meet his calloused fingertips. The corner of his lips slowly going up as he saw his son's creation.

A man dressed in black with his unmistakable sunglasses standing directly next to a smaller figure, holding his hand, both of them with wide grins. Din's eyes drifted to the left side and another silhouette consumed his sight.

A person floating was illustrated above the family. Sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes, wearing white robes. Confusion shot throughout his entire being. 

"Who's this?" He pointed to the unknown person.

Surprise etched onto Tano's face. "I don't know. I thought that was your significant other or perhaps his babysitter." She sounded troubled at this. 

Pretending to abruptly know the unidentifiable individual he gave it a curtesy glance while humming in acknowledgement. Soothing the teachers worries.

Din didn't dwell to long on the picture. Chalking up the mysterious person as an imaginary friend. It's normal for children to have them. Overthinking over nothing will do no good. Alternatively he elected to encourage his son's new interest in art.

Handing the picture back to Grogu, he ruffled his hair, and praised his fantastic artistic abilities. Earning a dazzling smile that warmed every crevice of his soul. Grogu seized his hand and practically dragged him out of the classroom, excited to head home.

Just as they exited the room Din said a brief goodbye over his shoulder.

A few days passed and everything was normal. At the moment it was the weekend. The sun was at its peak, clouds decorated the sky forming shapes and images to feed the imagination. Grogu was in the backyard searching for insects and putting it in a transparent bin. Din was on the phone occasionally taking glances to make sure Grogu was safe.

A butterfly landed on the back of Grogu's hand. Joyful giggles filled the air and Din thought he was going to run up to him. Enthusiastically showing off the beautiful creature with orange painted wings. 

Instead, he turned away from him and raised the butterfly clad hand a bit. Talking to the air in his usual quiet and gentle voice.

"Pretty, it is." A pause. "Beautiful?"

"Grogu, who are you talking to?" Din asks, walking closer. Looking around only to see absolutely no one else.

"My friend." He says softly as he finished presenting the butterfly to the air. A content expression lingering, chubby cheeks making way for pearly white teeth.

"Oh, can you introduce me?"

Happiness radiated from his child and he swore there was a luminous glow emitting from his skin. Pointing up, "This is Luke. He says it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Luke." Din greeted to the empty space.

"He's teaching me hard words."

Din raised a brow, "What have you learned today my little wombat." 

"Pulchritudinous." Grogu blurts out. "It means beautiful."

Flapping its sunset orange wings ever so slowly, no care in the world. Din was the complete opposite. Total bewilderment, and a trickle of anxiety were dominating his emotions. His palms were getting clammy, heart thudding rapidly against his chest, what would usually be a comforting breeze grazing his skin sent a chill running down his back.

No. No. He's just overthinking.

Grogu must have heard that word somewhere. Tv or read it in a book. He's getting worked up over nothing. Taking a deep breath, holding it for a couple of seconds, and releasing. His heart steadied to a sedated rhythm.

"I think you're going to have to give me English lesson soon." Din said in false amazement. Hoping Grogu won't see through his act. 

His response was a giggle that blessed Din's ear.

* * *

Foolish, idiot, stupid, so many similar words applied to Din. He never should have brushed off the signs.

It's been a month and strange things are occurring at his home. At first it was little things, items being out of place and snacks that were locked in a cupboard being strewn on the counter within a child's reach. Then progressively it gets worse.

Grogu is still interacting with the nonexistent man, his behavior gathers the attention of his teacher and classmates. Drawings of their little family with the unwanted intruder were pasted on Grogu's walls. Doors closing on their own and lighting turning off.

He drew the line when he heard singing at night in Grogu's bedroom. Barging in he witnessed his son sound asleep, alone. The window wasn't opened and his heavy breathing broke through the silence in the room.

Determination rattled his bone and fury burning under his skin. He bolted out and spent one sleepless night diving head first into researching the supernatural.

A box of incense arrived the next morning. By the afternoon the whole street was drenched in the overpowering scent. 

Sneezes echoed the halls.

An exorcist arrived the next day. Speaking indiscernible words, rosary in hand, and walking in every room. The exorcist booked it out of the house after fifteen minutes.

The windows vibrated, like a deep seated chuckle.

Desperation replaced his resolve. After watching a shitty horror movie he went out to buy a ouija board, and an ungodly amount of candles. Dropping Grogu off at Greef's place, he rushed inside his home and placed candles in every area he deems fit. Slamming the ouija board on his living room table and stepped himself for disappointment.

Sitting on the hard wood floor, he placed the planchette on the board and rested hisfingers on the small piece.

Din felt utterly stupid, hands on the planchette and sitting in the middle of his living room with so many fire hazards it would make a firefighter weep. Taking a deep breath he asks, "Who are you?"

The planchette moves, dragging his hands across one letter at a time.

**L** **U** **K** **E**

This was a rude awakening. He knew that what he was experiencing before was supernatural. Deep inside he wanted to be wrong. He moved on to the next part of half assed plan, which actually worked. How? He didn’t quite grasp the full reality of this event.

Clearing his throat with a cough, “Why are you here?”

**P** **R** **O** **T** **E** **C** **T**

Squinting his eyes, “Protect. Protect us?” A scoff left his mouth. “The only thing you’ve done is make my life difficult.”

**S** **O** **R** **R** **Y**

“Can you leave? Or just leave my son alone?” His hands went to the corner of the board hovering over one word.

**NO**

Resentment tasted bitter on his tongue. Anger laced his every breath and word, “Why not! Do you enjoy this! My misery,” Tears blurred his vision. “My child being isolated at school cause of you!”

His hands circled over the same words.

A self deprecating laugh scratched his throat. “Are you even a ghost?” Not expecting an answer differing from what he believed.

The planchette vibrated over _no_. A tug to the left, down, right, left, right.

**A** **N** **G** **E** **L**

“You’re joking, right.”

**NO**

All of the candles blew out, smoke rising. Every lightbulb in his house turned on, becoming brighter then it was possible and burning his retinas. Din could only see a silhouette of a human on the wall, _no,_ not a human. A shadow of large wings unfurled behind the being. The lightbulbs exploded and darkness enveloped the room. Glass pelting down as if it were rain.

**O** **O** **P** **S**

A five second break.

**S** **O** **R** **R** **Y**

Another lull in this somewhat one sided conversation.

**GOODBYE**

Din’s right eye twitch, patience thinning. He chucked the planchette across the room and stomped to his car. Obtaining a box of lightbulbs on top of his to do list. 

Luke on top of his shit list.


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din is a tired dad who just wants to sweep up the glass without interruptions.

_**I know you try to do the same**_

♡

Din was banging his head on the steering wheel, horn honking at random intervals, in the parking lot of a Home Depot. His only companion is the box of lightbulbs sitting in the passenger seat. At this point he's not sure what is real, was Luke just a figment of his imagination. A mere hallucination caused by his growing stress.

He bumped the back of his head on the headrest, closed his eyes and waited. Till his mind wasn't a hub of chaos. One large inhale and the measured release, he gathered his bearings then opened his eyes.

A partially foggy windshield welcomed him, at first glance one would infer that a person sent forth a gust of their breath. In spite of that, not a single soul was nearby. No cars encompassing him, because he’s inclined to park at the back. Everyone is either too far away or in the store.

Words were being written on the misty windshield. Squeaking with every motion. 

**W A N T M E T O D R I V E ?**

Din turned on the car and triggered the windshield wipers.

* * *

"Woah, your place looks like shit." Cara commented as she entered his house, Grogu in her arms.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Din said as he was solemnly sweeping up the remaining shattered glass. "Why are you here? I left Grogu with you for a reason."

"Your front door is wide open," She looked at the front door that he didn't bother closing in his fit of rage returning home. After getting the stupid lightbulbs. "And it's been four hours already. You said two max. We were worried." Cautiously she maneuvered away from glass shards. "Have you been broodingly sweeping for four hours?"

Sighing he spoke in an apologetic tone. "Sorry for worrying you." Taking a step closer, wincing at the noise of crunching glass, he kissed the top of Grogu's head and asked, "How was your day with Aunty Cara?" Ignoring the jab at his brooding.

Waving his hands in unbridled exuberance he explained what he did. From a Disney movie marathon to eating ice cream and his Uncle Greef visiting. All was well until he welcomed the being, angel his traitorous subconscious whispered, that only he could see.

"Luke!" Grogu waved to living room table, where the ouija board rested.

Din wildly whirled his head in all directions so fast that he likely got whiplash. All his newly replaced lightbulbs intact. No wings painting his walls in ink.

Grogu wiggled out of Cara's arms and bounded to the table. Stray glass pieces shifting, moving away from Grogu and creating a pathway.

"Holy shit." Cara blinked.

"Language." Din muttered as he went back to his task, scarcely moving the broom.

"The glass just moved." Her jaw dropped open, eyes wide in perplexity.

"Yes."

"I thought you were going through some midlife crisis, becoming a knockoff ghostbuster on us. But-" She racked her hands in her hair, strips of brown sticking out haphazardly.

Directing her hands at what's in front of them. Grogu animatedly talking to absolutely nothing.

"Wait, did Grogu's imaginary friend do that?"

"His name is Luke and he's a demon."

The planchette that he threw across the room floated. Lifting and in the blink of an eye sailed through the air and landed on the ouija board. They were only able to perceive the wind singing around it, for it was far too fast to comprehend.

The planchette, moving on its own accord embarked on a mission.

**NO**

Din was viewing Cara's reaction. She was a second away from having a heart attack. He undertook the hassle that was the majority of the five stages of grief in privacy. At the moment he's on acceptance, a fatigued and loathing acceptance.

**A N G E L**

A soft thud on the board, as if someone tapped their finger on it, indicated a space. Or that's what Din assumed.

**D U M M Y**

Did the angel just insult him?

"I-I can't even." He has never seen Cara speechless.

**N I C E T O M E E T Y O U C A R A**

"It knows my name?! Why does it know my name!" She spits out frantically.

"I've said your name."

"Why would you say it, if you know it was here!" Cara said in a lower volume, a feeble attempt at whispering. Hoping the angel wouldn't hear it.

**H E I S R I G H T H E R E**

Din grumbled, "He's harmless...For the most part."

"Most?"

"He's just annoying."

**H E Y**

Din directed Cara to the kitchen. On the island laid an assortment of gifts: a Middlemist red flower, figures of frogs made out of chocolate, conch shell, handmade plushie frog, a sketchbook, nontoxic paint with brushes, and a box of lightbulbs with a post it note on it saying "Just in case :)".

The audacity that he has to put a smiley face at the end was astounding.

“He’s been distracting me.” He waved his hand at the numerous items, gesturing at the source of all his problems. “Almost every thirty minutes I hear the door bell and a new gift is here.” Fishing around his jacket pocket, a wad of post it notes sticks to his hand.

“A gift or these,” Din looked at Grogu, who was fiddling with a circlet that materialized out of nowhere, “dumb ass notes.” He finished in a hushed tone. 

Cara snatched the notes out of Din’s hands. Reading them with growing glee.

**  
Halo! I’m not good at introductions so I’ll have to wing it.**

**  
Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?**

**I must be Icarus cause you’re as brilliant as the sun.**

**Praying that you’ll like these gifts and will put me in your good graces**

Cara tried, she really did, not to burst out laughing. Lips pursed and face turning a shade of pink, with all her might endeavored not to find hilarity in Din’s obvious annoyance. Failing miserably, she bellowed out a laugh that reverberated around the house. Bending forward, clutching her gut, with tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, he could only watch unimpressed.

Din wanted to pass out on his bed and pretend that today was a dream. Wake up, go back to his normal routine that didn’t include angels in his personal life. But Grogu running in the kitchen and taking out a microwave popcorn did not bode well for his fantasy of a early rest.

“Luke’s never seen Lilo and Stitch! We got to watch it!” With a ferocity he punched in two minutes on the microwave. Counting down out loud until it reached zero.

* * *

Din glanced at the sleeping figures on his couch. Soft snores performing in harmony with the end credits music.

Discreetly he departed from the living room only to come back with many blankets. Placing them on top of Grogu and Cara, taking this opportunity to admire this moment of peace.

Before retiring to his room, he searched for his trusted broom. Deciding to clean the glass to prevent future injuries. He pinpointed it resting on the fridge, magnet letter that he bought for Grogu spelling out besides it.

**G O T I T**

Din rubbed his weary eyes and glanced down. Not a single fragment of glass on the ground. Checking every room, nook and cranny, it was spotless. He must’ve overlooked this fact due to his fatigue.

The corners of his lips turned upwards, a small smile pasted on his face as he headed to bed. Not that he would ever admit this, especially not to _Luke_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely Luke’s antics are growing on Din


	3. Downs

_**We're just so bound to make mistakes** _

_**You could call it a disposition** _

♡

Waking up and getting ready for the day only to see the kitchen in disarray did not put Din in a good mood. Flour had spilled on almost everything, a trail of snow white footprints littered the tile. Batter dripped from the sides of a large mixing bowl drowning in its self made puddle. Stacks of dirty dishes piled sky high in the sink.

Din knew the culprit straight away, Luke.

Rubbing his temples, he turned on his heel and went to the living room.

Grogu sat on the couch watching a sci-fi show with a plate of pancakes on his lap. The stack of pancakes were submerged in syrup. He could already see a sugar rush in the upcoming future.

"Luke, what happened to my kitchen." Din demanded rather than questioned, knowing full well what occurred. 

Waiting for some kind of response was futile.

"He's not here." Grogu spoke with a mouthful of his sugar drenched breakfast.

"Where did he go?"

Grogu sounded reluctant to answer, "He left a note for you." Grabbing a post it note stuck to the living room table, he handed it to Din.   
  


**Making sure Cara gets home safe. Batter safe than sorry.**

**P. S. I'll clean the mess later, just got so eggcited to cook.**

Din crinkled the paper in his hand and shoved it in his jacket pocket. Gaining all the willpower not to sigh he peered at his son and asked.

"Alright, you ready for school?"

"Do I have to go?" Grogu muttered under his breath. Clenching the now empty plate. "I'm not feeling well."

Din did a once over and raised a brow, "Really, you're sick?" He said in a parental tone, not at all convinced.

A strained hum was his answer. Grogu was kicking his legs back and forth over the edge of the couch, avoiding eye contact.

"Is it Luke? Does he bother you at school?"

"No!" A shout of denial dwindled to murmur, "No, it's not Luke. It's..." A grimace twisted his youthful face.

Din stayed silent, waiting for his son to continue. Millions of thoughts running across his mind. Were his friends treating him poorly? Is he being bullied and his teacher didn't notice? He didn't notice? His anxiety fueled mind was going on hyperdrive.

"I don't know. I think something's wrong with me Dad." Distress clear as can be was seen. "I like my friends! But-" Grogu was getting frustrated at himself, hands clenched and lips trembling. "There's a barrier. And I feel so alone." Brown doe eyes looked down at his fists as tears threatened to spill.

Despair wretched at his heart. He was conscious of the fact that Grogu was smart, exceedingly smart. Still, he was just a child who should be given the chance to be around those his age. Ms. Tano pointed out that Grogu found his class work tedious. Easily he could skip to the first or second grade with flying colors.

Loneliness, was the cause for his apprehension to that suggestion. A young child surrounded by bigger classmates that could see him as an easy target. He never wanted his son to feel like the odd one out. What if by ignoring this option he accidentally caused more harm than good?

"Luke gets it. " This caught his attention. "I like having him here. He's not a bother. I talked to him before you got up. He told me to talk to you."

A plethora of emotions overloaded his sensibility. Luke managed to find out about his son's inner dilemma before him. Grogu sought Luke over him, his own father. Oh course he would, an angel probably has the answer to most problems, why wouldn't they. Still, he can't help the growing jealousy at this fact. Ugly, twisting parts of his soul influencing his train of thought.

These negative emotions simmered down at the sight of his son. Sniffling and reaching for him. "Can I stay home? I promise I'll go tomorrow."

He held Grogu in his arms while muttering, "Of course." Like a mantra. 

Din let Grogu skip school today and called in sick at work. For the time being, his son was taking a nap in his room. Exhausted after pouring his emotions out. Laying on couch in the living room, he blankly stared at the ceiling. He was tempted to copy, but the chaos in his mind left him restless.

He needs to talk to Grogu's teacher. Talk to somebody. Din wasn't equipped to help with his son's emotions properly. Not when his way of coping with the complexities of negative feelings is to shove them deep down, and hope that it never backfires.

His head was spinning with all of his short comings as a father, as a man, a mere human being. He's already failing his son and-

The front door opening and closing made Din bolt up. Looking around for the source of the noise, till he remembers what it was. Rather, who it was.

Luke.

The name resurged the misplaced rage. Deep down he knew Luke doesn't deserve his anger. He wasn't the one at fault, it was Din. But it was so easy to be mad at someone else. Especially someone who can't be seen or heard, can't retaliate and call him out on being a idiot.

The ouija board lying on the table floated, giving Din a perfect view of it.

**G O O D M O R N I N G**

Ignoring the message, he walked out of the living room and headed to his backyard. Maybe the fresh air will clear his mind. The more distance between him of the angel the better.

The untrimmed grass tickled the ends of his pants. A chilly morning breeze made each blade and sprinkled flower sway, while goosebumps transversed his skin. Every exhale produce a tiny cloud obscuring his vision. Every inhale stinging his lungs gradually numbing him from the inside out.

A flutter of wings, then a ouija board being shoved in front of his face ruined his momentary peace.

**A R E Y O U O K A Y**

"I'm fine." Pinching the bridge of his nose. "Luke, I just need a moment to myself."

**I S T H I S A B O U T T H E M E S S**

"No it's not." Gritting his teeth. "Please, can you leave me alone."

**I W A S J U S T S O E X C I T E D**

**T O T R Y H U M A N F O O D**

He's not sure how long he can deal with this. Why now of all times does he want to scream.

**T H A T I-**  
  


"Luke!" Din's voice broke the tranquil image that a new day brought.

Birds stopped their singing and he could only perceive the sound of his heart pounding against his ribs.

Why is he like this? Everything was fine last night, it ended on a happy note.

Don't ruin this tentative relationship.

"Just-" Shut up. Just shut up. Din tugged on his hair in vexation. It felt like his heart was being seized, and the pressure was increasing. It wouldn't stop and he just wanted it to _stop_.

The beating of wings met his ears again. As well as the muted thud from the ouija board hitting the grass.

Now he's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to be honest I’ve been having a not so good couple of days. So if Din’s emotions are everywhere then that’s all me sorry. 
> 
> But fluff is coming and more of Luke’s terrible puns.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in an hour so lots of mistakes. Will fix it later...maybe.


End file.
